warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Jargon
Abbreviations *''AA'': Anti-Air skill/ability/combat-modifier used to counter Flying units. *''AF'': Ancient Fusion. A series of side missions. *''AV'': Arctis Vanguard (Raid). Known for being requested for help by many low-level players. *''AZR'': Azure Reaper. Known for its powerful array of abilities: Flying, Mimic, and Evade. *''BA'': Blight Assault. A series of side missions. *''BB'': Blightbloom (Raid). Often played for one of the popular reward cards, Gun Runner. *BM: Bulging Mantis. A promotional card used for disease and counter. *''BoD'': Bridge of Destiny. Known for its Protect All Righteous 1 for only 2 delay, and being a Wall with Regenerate 3. *''BR'': Bloody Raiders. A series of side missions. *''BT'': Bloodthirsty A shortened term for the faction 'Bloodthirsty'. *''CC'': Command Center. A Structure well known for its high Health, Counter, and powerful Rally All Raider 2. *''CC'': Creature Combo. A series of side missions. (Usually followed by a number to indicated a particular mission, e.g. "CC4" for the Creature Combo 4 mission.) *''CF'': Corrupted Forces. A series of side missions. *''CW'': Cannon Walker. A very fast and durable source of Anti-Air and Siege 2. *''DH'': Dominated Hatchlings. Considered to be one of the best Uncommon cards in the game. *''DoA'': Dead on Arrival. A board position where anything played by one side gets destroyed by the other on the following turn. Generally means a decided game. *''DQ'': Draconian Queen. Often used against Counter-based decks due to its 3 base Attack and Leech 4. *''DR'': Displaced Raiders. A series of side missions. *''E'': Energy. Sometimes used to refer to Stamina as well, a throwback to when Energy was also used for Faction wars. *''EC'': Enclave Champion. One of the best Xeno Siege options that do not require War Bonds to access. *''EF'': Enclave Flagship (Raid). Often played for one of the popular reward cards, Azure Reaper. *''EMP'': Electromagnetic Pulse. The ubiquitous emergency card, with Strike All 2. *''EQG'': Earthquake Generator. Known as the first playable Structure in the game with Strike All, and the only playable Structure with Siege All. *''GS'': Grim Specter. Known for its Fear and Evade. *''GT'': Gore Typhon (Raid). Often played for one of the popular reward cards, Hydropod. *''HD'': Homeland Defenders. A series of side missions. *''IC'': Invasion Coordinator. A favorite in Sealed Enclave tournaments. *''II'': Irradiated Infantry. The rush spam card par excellence. *''IM'': Iron Maiden. Famous for its enfeeble all 2. *''IP'': Imperial Purger (Raid). Often played for two of the popular reward cards, Hellion and Enforcer Mech. *''IP'': Imperial Purists. A series of side missions. (Usually followed by a number to indicated a particular mission, e.g. "IP4" for the Imperial Purists 4 mission.) *''IW'': Impulse Walker. Famous for being used against . *''LoT'': Lord of Tartarus. The Bloodthirsty commander you get in the last Blight mission. *''LtW'':Lucina the Wicked. Known for having Enfeeble and Weaken. Popular to rush decks. *''MB'': Mutant Bloodthirsty. A series of side missions. *''MC'': Mind Controller. Known for its decent Health and Counter 3. *''NoT'': Night of Terror. A series of side missions introduced at the end of October 2011. *''SC'': Support Carrier. Known for its Supply 2 and Siege 2. *''SO'': Sundering Ogre. One of the easiest acquired Refresh Units. *''SoK'': Siege on Kor (Raid). Often played for one of the popular reward cards, Gatling Tower. *''SS'': Shapeshifter. The only Bloodthirsty card with Mimic that does not require War Bonds to access. *''SS'': Sulfuris Sentry. Known for its Flurry and 0 delay, often used in Tournaments. *''TC'': Toxic Cannon. Known for its 3 base Attack, Poison 2 and 2 Armor. *''Tourney'': Tournaments *''TS'': Tartarus Swarm (Raid). Often played for two of the popular reward cards, Plague Wyrm and Gruesome Crawler. *''VH'': Voyage Home. A series of side missions. *''VR'': Vengeful Righteous. A series of side missions. *''WS'': Winter Solstice. A series of side missions introduced at the end of December 2011. *''XMS'': Xeno Mothership. Known for its Rally All Xeno 2. *''XW'': Xeno Walker (Raid). Often played for one of the popular reward cards, Xeno Fortress. Terms *''Blitz'', Rush: A deck characterized by 1-drops (rarely 0-drops) with strong Assault-killing abilities, often accompanied by Rally structures (e.g. BT Blitz, which typically has several copies of Hatchet and Asylum.) *''Counterstrike'': A Defensive deck focused on Assault cards with Counter (Trident, Mind Controller, Colossus, Dozer Tank) and supporting cards with Strike skills (Electromagnetic Pulse, Airstrike, Missile Silo). *''Catfacing, To Catface'': A destructive move by a Player Faction's officer or leader to kick every other faction member and sometimes disband the faction itself, usually resulting in killing a faction. Named after one of the first players to perform the action. *''Four-Drop'', 4 delay, 4-turn timer: A card that cannot do anything other than using defensive skills, if any, for four consecutive turns, counting starts at the turn it is played. Examples include Missile Silo, Pummeller. *''Mono'': A deck whose Assault cards are all of the same Faction (or "color"): Imperial, Raider, Righteous, Bloodthirsty, or Xeno. (There are no Faction-specific effects that affect structures, and many Structures work well with other Factions, so these decks may include Structures of other Factions.) *''Multi'', Rainbow: A deck consisting of cards from more than one "color". *''Muscle deck'': A deck whose Assault units have no activation skills other than Mimic. Such decks are hence immune to Mimic, a big threat in Xeno Walker (Raid), as well as Chaos. The units in this deck rely heavily on high direct attack damage and/or damage-dependant skills like Poison to keep the enemy suppressed, and usually Evade to avoid anti-type activation skills (like Weaken and Jam) played by the enemy. *''One-Drop-Stop'': A deck based around 0- or 1- delay units, such as Predator, Hatchet, and Irradiated Infantry, and corresponding Rally cards. The idea is to try to destroy enemy Assault cards in one hit by Rallying your first Assault card to extreme levels. *''OPollo:'' Apollo. Known for its Evade, 2 Armor, and Heal All 3. Many players considered it the most overpowered card in the game when it was introduced on version 1.8, along with Tournaments. *''Overkill'': The total amount of damage done against the enemy commander in the winning turn which is over and above the damage required to defeat the enemy commander. This is taken into account in Faction Wars. *''Proc'': Successful trigger of a skill that only works part of the time, e.g. Flurry. *''Pummpool'': A BT deck that mainly contains Pummeller and Blood Pool. *''Rushback'': Rush decks employed on Faction defense in order to counter attacking slowrolls. *''Slowroll'': A deck based on slow and powerful racial cards with respective heal-all-race commander (Vyander, Yurich, Dementia, Attalia, Freddie) or Dracorex. Often the race or commander is specified (e.g. Xeno Slowroll, Raider Slowroll). *''Spam'': Deck that contains mostly one unit, e.g. "II spam", "Azure Spam" etc. Sometimes includes support cards, for example, above-mentioned Pummpool could be described as "Pummeller spam". *''Tiatlapred/Tiatlaspred'': A rainbow deck containing Tiamat, Atlas, and Predator, which deals 4 damage to opposing unit on the second turn, unless the unit has Armor and/or Evade, or enemy Commander has working Weaken and/or Protect. Usually aimed at establishing DoA as soon as possible.